


Hungry Eyes

by dustandroses



Series: Hungry Eyes [1]
Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not like there was a lot of privacy in Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> Two drabbles, written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Days 11 & 14.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Written for Trillingstar, who asked for voyeurism.

**Plexiglas Walls and Hungry Eyes**

Not like there was a lot of privacy in Oz. Especially not in Em City, with its Plexiglas walls and hungry-eyed men begging for something to make them feel real again. You got used to people watching you eat, wash, shit, come – it was just the way things were. Miguel couldn’t help but see how hard O’Reily was, and he sympathized, he’d been there plenty of times himself.

It was still a surprise when O’Reily started to jerk off right there in the showers: eyes closed as he moaned, one hand pinching his nipples as the other sped over his cock. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud, even over the noise of the water. O'Reily’s hips jerked, his breathing harsh as his hand moved faster and faster over his straining cock.

Throwing his head back as he came, O’Reily’s wordless shouts echoed through the room and he shuddered through the aftershocks, one hand braced against the slick tile as if to hold him up. He stuck his head under the shower before he turned around, shaking the excess water away, spraying Miguel where he stood frozen by the half-wall, towel forgotten in his hand.

O’Reily smirked at Miguel, “That looks painful, Alvarez. You gonna do something about it?”

His eyes followed O’Reily’s down to Miguel’s hard-on, and only then did he realize exactly how turned on he’d been by that performance. Scowling at O’Reily as he left, Miguel made his way shakily to the showerheads. He tried to ignore his hard-on, hoping it would go down, but it ached like hell, and in the end he had no choice but to do something about it. He thought of O’Reily, head thrown back in ecstasy and Miguel shuddered and came at the first touch of his hand.

  
**Turnabout**

Ryan hadn’t meant to go back by the shower room, but that’s where he’d found himself, clothes sticking to his still damp body. He glanced through the Plexiglas at Alvarez, who was still in the shower. Ryan stopped in shock. Alvarez hadn’t yet taken care of his hard-on; his erection waving in the breeze as he stood under the spray, water sluicing the soap off his back and ass. He wondered how long Alvarez could go before his balls turned blue.

Alvarez turned back to the showerhead and stared down at his cock for a moment before obviously giving in. All it took was one touch of his hand on his swollen cock. His come spattered all over the tile wall, his ass cheeks clenching as his hips pumped. Alvarez turned his face into the spray, and Ryan blinked, looking around casually to see if anyone had noticed he’d been staring at a man as he jerked off. It had been a strangely erotic sight. If he hadn’t just come, he might even have found it arousing. Shaking his head, Ryan found a seat next to Cyril in front of the TVs. Alvarez, erotic? What the hell was he thinking?


End file.
